


New Year, Old Friends

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauder's Era, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the decade celebrated on Sirius's fire escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Remeciel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Remeciel).



"Sirius, did you invite everyone you've seen in the last month?" Remus asked.

He was eying the crowd in Sirius's flat warily. It was not surprising that Sirius's New Year party was wild. But the number of strangers was disconcerting, to say the least.

Sirius nodded happily. He had known everyone's names when they'd come through the door, but he couldn't remember where he'd met them now.

"It's a party, Remus. It's the end of the decade. Explosions and alcohol and new friends. And old friends," he added, nudging Remus with his elbow.

Remus shrugged. It was three days past the full moon and he felt more like sleeping than singing.

"I'm just going to get some air," he said.

"Moony, it's freezing!" Sirius protested. But he followed Remus through the bedroom and out the window onto the fire escape. It was much quieter and much less smoky. Their breath turned to mist, but the air was still. Sirius's flat didn't have any effective heating, so they were dressed warm enough for a few moments.

"You'll miss the countdown," Remus said, quietly. He leant on the rail, a careful handbreadth from Sirius.

"Wormtail's in charge of that. He knows the charm and what the time is."

Sirius leant on the rail beside Remus, looking out towards the Themes, through the factories and city towers. The counted started and they could hear it clearly from inside. Ten nine eight

"Goodbye 1979," Sirius said.

Remus turned and smiled at him, the special 'you are a goof,' smile he reserved for Sirius.

two one

Remus opened his mouth. Sirius learnt forward and kissed him. It was light, because he couldn't grab Remus and pull him closer. But then Remus grabbed him and leant closer anyway. When Sirius finally broke the kiss, Remus was grinning at him.

"Happy New Year," Sirius said, a little breathlessly.

"Happy New Year," Remus agreed, not taking his hand off Sirius's shoulder.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Year, Old Friends (The Lack of Turnip Kisses Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/385942) by [defeatedbyabridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge)




End file.
